1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to optical fiber connectors, and particularly to an optical fiber connector that can conveniently assemble an optical fiber to the optical fiber connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the fiber to the home (FTTH) is widely used in communication field, many optical fiber connectors are needed for connecting the optical fiber. A typical optical fiber connector has an optical fiber holder and a clamp sleeve sleeved on the optical fiber holder. A clamp force of the optical fiber holder can be adjusted by sliding the clamp sleeve on the optical fiber holder. However, the clamp sleeve requires to be driven to slide repeatedly on the optical fiber holder when assembling the optical fiber, thus it is inconvenient to use. In addition, the clamp sleeve and the optical fiber holder goes through wear and tear due to the sliding of the clamp sleeve, therefore, the optical fiber eventually cannot be positioned accurately.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.